


Aqua is pregnant

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Aqua x Haru, CyberseLove2019, F/M, Haru x Aqua, Teen Pregnancy, springshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: 16 year old ai Aqua is pregnant. 14 year old ai Haru is the dad, How will Haru react to this?   contains Haru x Aqua.  This is au fanfic. sorry for errors.





	Aqua is pregnant

16 year old ai Aqua just learned she was pregnant. she knew the dad of the baby is 14 year old ai Haru. Aqua said " I am nervous how he would react.". Aqua was also thinking how stressful it would be to take care of a child since both of them are both teens while she walked to her boyfriend's home. Aqua was nervous what would happen . she finally got to Haru's home. She knocked at the door. A few seconds later, 14 year old Haru showed up. Haru said " Hi, Aqua, the best girlfriend in the world , you can come in".

Aqua entered in Haru's home and sat down with him. Aqua was scared that Haru would break up with her when he found out she is pregnant. But Aqua knew he should know that she is pregnant and He was the dad. Aqua said " Haru, I got something to tell you". Haru saw a nervous look on Aqua's face and asked her in a concerned voice " what is it, Aqua? ". Aqua said " I am pregnant. You are the dad, Haru. I was scared of you breaking up with me and leave me to take care of our child alone" with tears in her eyes. Haru hugged her in a comfort way with tears in his eyes " I will not break up with you. I love you, Aqua. Me and you going to raise this id as parents. I love you, Aqua". Aqua said " Haru , you will be a good dad. I love you, Haru" while kissing Haru on the lips. Haru said " you will be a good mom, Aqua. I love you, Aqua" kissing Aqua on the lips.

Haru and Aqua went to Haru's bedroom to lay down. Aqua went to sleep on Haru's chest in a romantic way . Haru and Aqua both loved it.


End file.
